Source chaude
by Liebel
Summary: Lorsque deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent dans un endroit rien qu'entre eux.


Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter la proposition du blond ? Il ne savait même pas... Il s'était dit que ce serait un bon moyen de passer du temps tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Et puis, après tout ce temps, ils ne s'étaient revus, lorsqu'Hiroshi avait quitté l'île.

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans l'eau. Il devait avouer que cette chaleur lui faisait beaucoup de bien, beaucoup trop même. Il tourna sa tête vers Hiroshi. Il avait le torse hors de l'eau, les coudes en arrière sur la pierre chaude.

\- C'est la première fois que je viens dans des sources chaudes... C'est vraiment relaxant ~

\- Hm...

Seishu ne savait pas quoi répondre à son ami. Que faire ? Il ne savait plus comment réagir avec lui. Ça faisait 5 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouver seul tous les deux, Hiroshi ne revenant sur l'île que lorsqu'il était en vacance. Le pire, c'est que quelques fois, Seishu avait des expositions à faire et rentrait donc sur Tokyo. Au finale, ils ne s'étaient vu qu'en tout et pour tout 16 fois en 5 ans.

\- Alors Handa-san, la vie sur l'île te plait toujours autant ? Ah ! Dommage que mon travail au restau m'empêche de venir vous voir plus souvent ! En tout cas, tu n'as pas grandi sensei ~

Hiroshi se moquait clairement de lui. Seishu ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il se leva d'un coup, tout rouge à cause de la chaleur.

\- Tait-toi ! Toi t'es qu'une grande perche de toute façon !

Il continua à déblatérer toutes sortes d'insultes à l'encontre du blond. Celui-ci mit un certain temps avant de réaliser, puis se mit à rire joyeusement.

\- Tu m'as manqué Handa-san !

Ce fut ce joli rire et cette douce phrase qui arrêtèrent le brun. Heureusement pour lui l'autre ne put déceler son rougissement à cause de la chaleur ambiante. Seishu se rassit dans l'eau, bondant. Il aimait tant ce rire qu'il n'avait que de si rare fois entendu... Il secoua la tête et replongea dans l'eau, honteux de ses pensées. Il le savait bien pourtant, que sa relation avec Hiroshi était tout sauf une simple amitié.  
Soudain, il sentit une nouvelle chaleur s'emparée de lui. Hiroshi venait de brusquement se rapprocher et de passer un bras par-dessus les épaules du brun. Ce dernier ne refusa pas le contact, mais ne dit rien. Le cuisinier mit son visage dans les cheveux du brun, bien qu'ils soient mouillés. Il sourit et Seishu put le sentir. Après quoi, Hiroshi descendit un peu son visage, respirant près de l'oreille du brun.

\- Vraiment manqué ~

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, sachant que ceci ne laisserait pas le calligraphe indifférent. Et il avait parfaitement raison, le coup fit mouche. Seishu se dandina sous le blond. Il avait eu une brusque bouffée de chaleur qui amusait beaucoup Hiroshi. Celui-ci continua de chauffer le brun et soufflant sur son oreille. Il vint ensuite caresser du bout des doigts l'épaule sur laquelle reposait sa main.

\- Handa-san ~ Détends-toi ~

Le résultat de cette opération fut une crispation totale du corps du calligraphe. Il tourna enfin sa tête vers le blond. Ils étaient si proches, si ce dernier penchait un peu sa tête... Faite qu'il la penche ! pensait-très fort Seishu. Mais le blond n'en fit rien. Il se sépara même de brun. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car il ne voulait pas dépasser la limite. S'il se laissait emporter par ses émotions, sa relation - aussi particulière soit-elle - avec le brun serait réduite à néant, et il ne voulait cela sous aucun prétexte. Le blond regarda tout autour de lui, cherchant un sujet de conversation. Il devait en trouver un ! Sinon l'atmosphère risquait d'être encore plus pesante.

\- AhAhAh ~ Sinon Handa-san, comment vont Naru, Miwa et Tama ? Et les autres enfants ? Ils ont du bien grandir depuis le temps ! Miwa et Tama sont des femmes maintenant...

Un petit rire sorti d'entre ses lèvres. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses mots, il s'était tout de suite dit que Seishu devait les trouver très belle, et peut-être même plus encore. En y repensant, il trouve ça bête, sachant que Seishu les considérait comme des petites sœurs, mais son cœur s'était tout de même serré. Comment faire face à ça ? Il aimait un homme. Il le savait, depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Il s'était dit qu'en allant vivre à Tokyo, alors que le calligraphe allait rester sur l'île, il mettrait une distance entre eux et oublierait ses sentiments inavouables. Mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer. De plus, maintenant il avait des responsabilités, il ne pouvait pas quitter son travail comme ça, laisser son appartement non plus.

Seishu regarda étrangement Hiroshi après cette phrase. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire des choses comme ça ? Il se dit alors que Miwa et Tama n'avaient qu'un an de différence avec le blond et qu'il avait 23 ans maintenant. C'est un homme et elles, des femmes. Il est normal d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Peut-être qu'il en avait toujours aimé une des deux... Va savoir ! Seishu rit faiblement, pas du tout emballer par ses propres pensées, mais il enchaina et au finale, la conversation se fit plus douce. Ils riaient et se chamaillaient quelque peu, rattrapant tout ce temps perdu.

Après une énième chamaillerie où Hiroshi insistait pour sortir car Seishu ne tiendrait pas le coup et allait s'évanouir et où le brun répliquait qu'il était un homme et qu'il n'allait pas s'évanouir comme ça, Seishu s'évanouit.  
Hiroshi du alors le sortir de l'eau en le portant. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Seishu portait une serviette autour des hanches. Il se demandait bien pourquoi ! Et il comprit bien vite lorsqu'une Gaisha passa devant eux et se mit à hurler. Il alla au pas de course dans leur chambre réservée avec la joue rouge due à une bonne claque. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il fallait mettre une serviette pour aller dans les sources !

Une fois dans la chambre, il posa Seishu sur un futon et alla vite s'habiller pour ne pas être une fois de plus surpris nu. Sa joue lui faisait mal en plus. Il revint dans la piece principale, ou se trouvait Seishu. Il rougit violement. Le brun dormait mais avait un visage tout rouge, avec les lèvres entrouvertes. Ses cheveux éparpillés cachant ses yeux. Son torse se soulevait dans un rythme régulier. Un bras se trouvait sur son ventre, l'autre vers l'arrière, au niveau de sa tête. Mais le pire était surement cette maudite serviette qui était à moitié tombée et laissait suggérée les formes d'en dessous la ceinture.  
Hiroshi réussit cependant à s'approcher et remit la serviette un peu mieux. Seishu était encore tout mouillé et quelques gouttes perlaient sur son torse. Dieu qu'il était violable... Hiroshi fit preuve d'un sang-froid incomparable pour s'éloigner de lui sans toucher à ce torse si attrayant ou alors prendre possession de ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces et sucrées. Il alla installer leur lit dans la pièce à coté pour s'occuper et éviter de penser à tout ce qu'il voulait faire avec le brun.

Ce fut seulement trente minutes plus tard qu'il se réveilla telle Aurore, Hiroshi se tenant sur le côté, également endormis. Finalement, tout était très bien comme ça. Il se nicha contre le torse du faux blond pour être au chaud et se rendormi paisiblement.


End file.
